


Missing Piece

by horrorsilk



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Nick Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29438808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horrorsilk/pseuds/horrorsilk
Summary: Nick never felt he truly belonged anywhere. Except for when he was with Warren and Shaun, that is.For Nick Valentine's Day 2021
Relationships: Male Sole Survivor/Nick Valentine, Sole Survivor/Nick Valentine
Kudos: 20





	Missing Piece

**Author's Note:**

> Very short, ((hopefully)) very sweet.  
> I don't usually write straight up fluff pieces but this time of year gets me. 
> 
> Love you all.

"Nick!" 

The synth had barely enough time to register his name had been said before he was hugged tightly around the middle by Shaun, the child's face bright with excitement.

"Dad told me you were coming! You've _gotta_ see what I built since the last time you were here!"

"Whoa, kiddo, give the man a chance to breathe. It's a long walk from Diamond City." Preston tousled Shaun's hair and though he looked a little disappointed, eventually he nodded in agreement and took a step back.

"Yeah, okay. But you'll come look later, right, Nick?"

"Of course I will. You know I always like looking at your inventions." Nick smiled warmly down at the child, who positively beamed at him before scurrying off. 

"I'll let the General know you're here, Nick," Preston said with a chuckle, turning and heading up the road. 

It really _was_ a long trek from Diamond City to Sanctuary, and while Nick didn't exactly look forward to the journey, the destination made it worth it. After all, Warren had been tied up with some repairs here for the past few weeks, so it had been a while since they'd seen one another. Synthetic joints aching, Nick just hoped Warren wouldn't keep him waiting for too terribly long; he wanted to sit down something fierce. 

"Nick!" Like father, like son, it seemed, as Warren appeared around the bend, all but sprinting his way. "You made it!"

Unlike Shaun, though, Warren didn't immediately hug him, instead stopping to give him a respectable amount of space. He waited exactly four seconds before any sense of decorum dissolved and instead he swooped in to kiss Nick, wrapping his arms around his waist. 

"Good to see you, too, 'Ren," Nick said with a breathless chuckle, straightening his tie when the Vault-Dweller finally released him. "You're looking...healthy."

Warren grinned, running his fingers through his hair. "If by healthy you mean _not_ either covered in blood or needing stitches, then yes, I daresay I am. But c'mon, you and I both know you're probably exhausted. Let's sit you down for a bit so you can catch your breath."

Grateful, Nick gladly took the man's arm as he led him back to the house he'd built. Together, they walked inside and Nick barely shucked his coat before he sank into a couch. His joints groaned in appreciation and his processor was able to finally relax, settling into a soft thrumming in his metallic skull. Warren sat beside him, wrapping an arm over his shoulders with a contented sigh.

"I'm happy to have you back, Nick. I always miss you." The Vault-Dweller turned his head and kissed the synth's cheek. Just then there were hurried footsteps rushing down the stairs as Shaun bolted into the room. "I think Shaun missed you, too."

Nick chuckled. "Well, I'm always happy to see my favorite kid in the 'Wealth," he said. 

Shaun paused for a moment, Dogmeat hot on his heels, to promise Nick he'd show him what he'd been working on later, but Danse was going to let him help work on his power armor. The kid was out of the door seconds later, and Nick laughed, shaking his head. The next hour or so he and Warren filled each other in on what they'd been up to the past few weeks. 

Nick tried to stay focused while Warren launched into a story about a band of raiders that had tried to attack the settlement a few days ago, but he was exhausted, his processor thrumming a lullaby into his head, and before he knew it, he'd slipped into low power mode and a diagnostic scan he'd been putting off. With a click, Nick went offline.

* * *

He woke up an indeterminant amount of time later, slumped over in the couch and resting against Warren's shoulder. Flustered, Nick sat upright, clearing his throat and looking sheepish.

"Sorry about that, doll, I guess I needed a refresh more than I thought I did."

Warren, bless his heart, just smiled. "Don't apologize, Nicky, I don't mind. Besides, you're kind of cute when you're asleep."

Nick was about to remind him that he was a synth and didn't sleep, but the compliment was enough to make electricity crackle up his joints again. Warren laced their fingers together and leaned in to give him another soft, sweet kiss. They'd barely pulled apart when the door opened and Shaun came back in, covered in grease and looking like he was on cloud nine. He launched into an explanation about how to fine tune power armor suspension and Warren laughed softly. 

"I'll leave you two to it, then," he said, giving Nick another kiss and hauling himself to his feet. "Shaun, when you're done, change into something not dripping in grease, please?"

"Okay, Dad!" Shaun said, and Warren went upstairs, leaving he and Nick alone in the living room.

"You seem to really know your stuff when it comes to power armor," Nick said.

"Only what Danse taught me. I'd like to get a suit of my own power armor when I'm big enough, but I don't know that Dad would let me."

"Your old man doesn't much care for the stuff, that's for sure."

"Yeah. But Danse is a good teacher. He even let me try and put some tesla coils in the chest piece! I ended up poking a hole in one of the coolant lines, but that just meant I got to learn how to fix that, too. I don't think Danse was happy about that part, though, since he ended up getting coolant all over his clothes." He and Nick shared a laugh. "But in the end it all worked out and it was so amazing! If he asks me to help him again next time, I'd love it if you would come and watch me, Dad!"

Nick froze, optics wide as that word hung between them. Shaun looked mortified, his face burning bright red, the blush spreading up his ears just like Warren's did when he was embarrassed. The Institute had done an uncanny job making him.

"Oh I'm...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to call you that."

A soft blurb of static crackled from Nick's throat before he found his voice. "You...you don't need to apologize, Shaun. You just caught me off guard there for a second." He offered a small smile. "I may be a beat-up old bot, but I've gotta say, if I were ever able to have kids, I'd hope they were just like you."

Shaun stared down at his shoes for a minute, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "You...could be my dad, if you wanted to be. You make my dad really happy, and I'm always excited to hear you're coming to visit. When you leave, it's like...it's like our family isn't really together." The child lifted his hazel eyes to meet Nick's golden optics and he gave a small, tremulous smile; there were tears in his eyes. 

Nick felt like crying, too, though of course he wasn't exactly capable of doing so. Part of him felt like telling the kid that there was no way he wanted a beat-up old bot as a father figure, but when Shaun hugged him again, Nick's artificial heart melted, and he awkwardly returned the hug. 

"You can call me whatever you want, kiddo. And thank you for letting me a part of your family."

Shaun sniffled into Nick's shirt and gave him another squeeze before excusing himself to go and change. Nick watched him go and decided to step outside for a cigarette, clicking his lighter a few times before managing to get the thing lit. He took a long drag, smoke curling from the gaps in his jaws. Behind him the door opened and Warren stepped outside, hair slightly damp and the scent of soap enough to confirm he'd taken a shower.

"You all right, Nicky? I bumped into Shaun on the way out and he looked like he'd been crying."

"Oh, uh, yeah." Nick lowered his cigarette and gave Warren a small smile. "He's...he's a good kid, you know?" Speaking slowly so he wouldn't miss anything, the synth told the man what had happened, and when he'd finished, Warren gave him the widest smile he'd ever seen.

"Nicky, that's wonderful. Are you sure you're okay with him calling you that? I know it took me a bit to get used to it."

"I think I am. Though it might be a little strange to be considered part of a family."

Warren reached out and took his hand, giving it a small squeeze. "But Nicky, you've always been a part of our family."

Nick felt his heart swell, and he could have sworn he felt something damp on his cheeks. 

"Yeah. I guess I have."


End file.
